fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily (Ianiant's)
Emily is one of Ianiant's FC's. Bio Emily is a clever teenager from Tastyville. She attends Tastyville High School, as well as babysits as a part-time job. On plenty of weeknights, she is at someone else's house watching over their children, with her biggest customers being the Solarys. Often, if you come upon her in public, she is zoned out listening to EDM on her BloopPod¹. She is quite tech-savvy, often using her laptop, smartphone, and other 21st century technology. Potential DJ Career A few years ago, she was asked to volunteer as a DJ at a cousin's birthday party. Agreeing to it, Emily was able to make that birthday party her cousin's most enjoyable yet. Afterward, she fell in love with the concept of being a DJ. Although she hopes to have a successful and high-paying job when she grows up, she also considers being at least a part-time DJ. She has even come up with her own DJ name: DJ Strawbuzzy. Appearance Emily has caucasian skin, blue eyes, light brunette hair, and thin eyebrows. She also wears bright red lipstick. Style A She wears a red cleavage-baring blouse with dark red wavy hems on the sleeves, collar area, and hem; red low-cut pants (explaining why a strip of midriff shows); white stitched shoes with pink laces, pink soles, and pink 16's on the sides; a gray locket with a gray strawberry at the base; and a white belt with a buckle that looks like a strawberry. Her BloopPod is connected to a pair of white earbuds. Style B She wears a black fishnet undershirt; a dark red cropped T-shirt with a strawberry on it; red low-cut pants; pink shoes with white laces, white soles, and white 16's on the sides; and a white belt with a buckle that looks like a cherry. Her BloopPod is connected to red headphones with white cushioning and a white cord. Halloween Emily dresses up as Mighty Madam². The costume consists of the following: a pink tube top, a magenta pencil skirt, pink thigh-high socks, magenta heeled boots with red sandal stitching and golden soles, a golden crown with Mighty Madam's M, a golden belt with Mighty Madam's M, golden sweat bands on her wrists with Mighty Madam's M on each one, and a pink superhero mask. She also wears pink lipstick. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Peppers Q13 *4 Olives Q24 *Cook for 1/8 *Cut into fourths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Tomato *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Jalapeños *Peppers *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Blueberry Topping *Cherry L *Banana R Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry x 4 *Banana x 1 *Blueberries *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice **Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Tomato *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Atomic Chicken Strips O *8 Red Peppers < *6 Green Peppers > *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Relish *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Swiss Cheese *Jalapeños *Tomato *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry L **Cloudberry C **Cloudberry R Holiday (Valentine’s Day): *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Strawberry L **Cloudberry C **Chocolate Strawberry R Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Blueberry Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry L *Cloudberry C *Banana R Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Spaghetti *Papa's Marinara Sauce *4 Tomatoes *1 Green Pepper *Foccacia Holiday (Summer Luau): *Al Dente Spaghetti *Pineapple Pancetta *Lemon Herb *4 Tomatoes *1 Green Pepper *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Chunky Blend *Strawberries *Tutti Frutti Syrup *Lemon Chiffon *Strawberry Topping *Mango Topping *Pomegranates *Cherry L *Strawberry Wafer C *Banana R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Roll Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 2: **Pumpkin Ring Donut **Filling: Blueberry Custard **Orange Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Blueberry Long John Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Donut 1: **Red Velvet Roll Donut **Filling: Lemon Chiffon **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 2: **Pumpkin Ring Donut **Filling: Apple Pie Filling **Orange Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Donut 3: **Blueberry Bearclaw Donut **Filling: Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Choco Banana Drizzle **Caramel Apple Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Blazeberry Chicken Strips O *8 Red Peppers < *6 Green Peppers > *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Tomatoes QA *4 Banana Peppers Q13 *4 Pineapples Q24 *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread *Swiss Cheese *Light Cook *Deep-Fried Pickles *Ketchup *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Jalapeños Holiday (Christmas): *Fruitcake *Swiss Cheese *Light Cook *Deep-Fried Pickles *Ketchup *Jalapeños *Tomatoes *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Ketchup **Jalapeños Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Strawberry Wafer *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry **Strawberry Wafer Holiday (Big Top Carnival): *Liner C *Apple Crumb Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry **Chocolate Banana *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Caramel Apple Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cloudberry **Strawberry Wafer Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer L **Cherry C **Strawberry Wafer R *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer L **Cloudberry C **Strawberry Wafer R Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Liner C *Raspberry White Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Sunglow Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Strawberry L **Cherry C **Chocolate Strawberry R *Cupcake 2: **Orange Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Strawberry Wafer L **Cloudberry C **Strawberry Wafer R Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *25% Dragonfruit Filling *25% Cherry Filling *25% Apple Filling *25% Strawberry Filling *Vented Crust *Huckleberry Syrup A *Blueberries O *1 Kumquat C Holiday (New Year): *Traditional Crust *75% Tutti Frutti Filling *25% Strawberry Filling *Vented Crust *Huckleberry Syrup A *Blueberries O *1 Kumquat C Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Hard Shell *Chicken *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Jalapeños *Peppers *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Summer Luau): *Hard Shell *Chicken *Tomatoes *Pineapple Salsa *Jalapeños *Peppers *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper *White Rice **Avocado **Cucumber Slices **Jalapeños *Mango Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Ponzu *Tea: **Strawberry Tea **Mango Bubbles Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Akai Soy Paper *White Rice **Avocado **Cucumber Slices **Jalapeños *Strawberry Slices *Yuzu Kosho *Pomegranate *Tea: **Raspberry Tea **Mango Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Hard Shell *Chicken *Tomatoes *Guacamole *Jalapeños *Peppers *Blazeberry Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Salsa Picante Holiday (Summer Luau): *Hard Shell *Chicken *Tomatoes *Pineapple Salsa *Jalapeños *Peppers *Mango Chili Sauce *Chips: **Multi-Grain Chips **Salsa Picante Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry x 4 *Banana x 1 *Blueberries *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Strawberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Holiday (Summer Luau): *Blueberry French Toast *Strawberry x 4 *Pineapple Slice x 1 *Toasted Coconut *Raspberries *Blueberry Syrup *Passionfruit Drizzle *Drink: **Large Orange Juice **Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara *Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Tomatoes QA *4 Banana Peppers Q13 *4 Pineapples Q24 *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Holiday (Summer Luau): *Coconut Crust *Classic Marinara *Papa’s Cheese Blend *4 Tomatoes QA *4 Papayas QA *4 Banana Peppers Q13 *4 Pineapples Q24 *Medium Bake *Cut into fourths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Jalapeños *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Salsa *Sundried Tomatoes *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Cherry Cordial Corn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Ketchup *Salsa *Jalapeños *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Kettle Corn Holiday (Valentine's Day): *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Salsa *Sundried Tomatoes *Tomato L *Tomato C *Tomato R *Pickle **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Cherry Cordial Corn Trivia *She can speak a bit of French. *Her last name means “Apple” in French. Gallery File:FCEmily.png|Emily's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCEmilyHalloween.png|Emily's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Emily%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Emily's Fidget Spinner File:StrawberryGals.png|Emily and AyKooChao's Coco hanging out on big strawberries File:Juniper%27sPresent.png|Emily in plushie form (on the bottom) Fan Art File:EmilybyRavineRoth.jpg|by Zuriko-Chan File:SketchEmilybyOcFanatic.jpg|by OcFanatic File:Emily_by_morrigankamarov-dbtsl76.jpg|Style B by Flipline Forumer Kamarov File:EmilyArtbyMonika.png|By Flipline Forumer Monika Superscripts ¹'BloopPod' is the Flipverse's version of iPod. ²'Mighty Madam' is the Flipverse's version of Wonder Woman. Category:Ianiant's Category:Female Characters